Naoto Takizawa
Naoto Takizawa (滝沢 直人, Takizawa Naoto)/ TimeFire was the 28 year old rival of Tatsuya Asami and leader of the City Guardians established by the Asami Corporation. Biography Unlike Tatsuya Asami, Naoto came from the other side of the tracks, getting by on a scholarship as the two of them attended college. Naoto envied Tatsuya and wanted to be the best of the two. He eventually left college, because he was sick of snobby students. After he became TimeFireTimeFire's helmet is distinguishable from TimeRed's by the jagged arrow. The suit's accents are black, unlike the Timerangers' white accents., the Asami group attempted to analyze the technology for mass production, but could not fully understand the 30th century Technology. Later he found out through Sion that the Londerz monsters are just prisoners and only need to be recaptured during the Bomb-Maker D.D. Ladis incident. In Episode 37, he learned that the Timerangers came from the 30th century and, because of his desire for power, he chose to find a way to use his new knowledge of the Timerangers to his advantage. Near the finale, after Chairman Wataru Asami was hospitalized in a previous episode, Naoto was able to use that knowledge to gain full control of the City Guardians. Naoto also owned two pet birds, Tora and Sakura, which he later gives to a little girl. In the finale, after Naoto was injured during the battle against NeoCrisis he learned Wataru Asami was able to regain control of the City Guardians through a legal maneuver. Naoto was kicked out of the City Guardians and fled because the City Guardians tried to take the V-Commander when they revealed that they were able to remove the Voice Lock function and therefore they no longer needed him which is how Wataru Asami was able to regain command. In the end, Naoto was shot from a Zenitt's bullet, knocking him from a high-story of a building all the way to the ground but handed over the V-Commander to Tatsuya just before dying from his bullet wound. Gokaiger Years later, TimeFire somehow returned and fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Naoto's spirit later appeared to Gai Ikari about his becoming GokaiSilver, along with Burai and Mikoto Nakadai. After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. Since Naoto could still transform in his deceased state, it is assumed it's return was a symbolic measure as opposed to the actual return of his powers. TimeFire Time Protection Bureau Mecha *V-Rex / V-Rex Robo Arsenal *V Commander *DV Defender **Defender Sword **Vulcan Mode **Final Mode Ranger Key The is Naoto Takizawa's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key, along with the other fourteen sixth ranger keys and the ten extra hero keys, were initally acquired by Basco ta Jolokia and later used by the Gokaigers. Like all of his Ranger Keys, Basco used his trumpet, the Rapparatta, to turn the TimeFire key into a puppet to do his bidding. The copy TimeFire was one of the first five sixth rangers that Basco shown Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), revealing he had found more Ranger Keys. These five puppets fought the Gokaigers and were all defeated, with TimeFire being defeated by Gokai Red. Basco left these five keys to the Gokaiger. While in the possession of the Gokaigers, the TimeFire Ranger Key was mainly used by Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver), who used it to fight as TimeFire. It was also used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) on one occasion. During Gai's encounter with the three sixth rangers, it was shown that somehow, presumably due to his deceased state, Naoto and all deceased rangers could still transform. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Naoto received his key despite being in the afterlife. Trivia *Kasahara is one of the few actors to appear in the US adaptations of Super Sentai footage, Power Rangers. His counterpart, Eric Myers, bears such a resemblance that a lot of the more shadowy shots of TimeFire's first henshin are used during the introduction of Myers' "Quantum Ranger". *He is the only 6th Ranger to be a Red Sentai. Also see *Eric Myers - His Power Rangers counterpart from Power Rangers Time Force. References Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Rival Category:Sentai Red Category:Sentai Warriors who died Category:Sentai 6th Ranger Category:Sentai Warriors who been revived Category:Timerangers Category:Ranger Legend